


A Man Who Will Change Your Life

by GobletCharm74



Series: "Come Back to Me, John" Companion Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Somewhere in Time (1980)
Genre: 1895, Baby Sherlock has a little crush, Big Brother Mycroft, Cute Sherlock, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Mycroft is caring but misguided, Teen Mycroft, redbeard is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobletCharm74/pseuds/GobletCharm74
Summary: Why did Mycroft tell Sherlock that he would meet a man who would change his life?A "Come Back to Me, John" companion ficlet.





	A Man Who Will Change Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another short one-shot within the "Come Back to Me, John" universe - this time, a prequel showing what prompted Mycroft to warn Sherlock that he would meet a man who would change his life. This probably could be read as a stand-alone, but will be much more meaningful if you read "Come Back to Me, John" first.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta Katie!
> 
> Enjoy!

1895

Eight-year-old Sherlock burst out of the school building, looking around eagerly for his big brother. Ever since the previous year, when Mycroft had mastered everything the teacher at the village school could teach him, his brother had begun staying home to study on his own in university-level books. Mycroft wanted to go to university, but Mother and Father said he had to wait until he turned sixteen, so for now, he was allowed to stay at home and read the books Father bought him, as long as he put them down twice a day to walk Sherlock to and from school. Sometimes, however, he got so absorbed in what he was reading that he was late, and Sherlock had to wait. Today, of all days, was one of those days. Normally, Sherlock hated school, but today had been different. He couldn’t wait to tell Mycroft all about what had happened.

“Bye, Sherlock,” called out a voice, and Sherlock whipped around to find _him_ waving at him. “It was fun playing with you today!” David yelled, grinning at Sherlock, and Sherlock smiled back shyly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he waved goodbye to his new friend.

It seemed an eternity before Mycroft _finally_ arrived. Sherlock immediately ran to him and threw his arms around his brother.

“Hello, little brother,” Mycroft laughed, hugging him back. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Sherlock waved off Mycroft’s apology as he began skipping in the direction of their house. “You’ll never guess, Mycroft. Something wonderful has happened!”

Mycroft looked amused. “Whatever could it be?”

Sherlock could barely contain his excitement. “I made a friend! Today was his first day at school, because his family just moved here. His name is David and he’s really nice and really smart and he has blue eyes that are really pretty. And at playtime, he wanted to play with me! We played together and I told him all about Redbeard and my plays, and he didn’t even think it was weird! He said it sounded like fun and that he’d like to come over and do a play with us. I just know Redbeard will like him! And you’ll like him too!”

Sherlock stopped for breath and looked up at Mycroft, but Mycroft didn’t say anything. He was walking along in silence, looking straight ahead. Maybe he hadn’t heard enough yet to form an opinion on David. So Sherlock kept talking, telling Mycroft everything he knew about his new friend, until they reached their house. Then Sherlock ran off to find Redbeard and tell him about David – who was his second-best friend, of course. Redbeard would always come first.

* * *

Mycroft was worried. He had never seen his brother react to anyone the way he had reacted to this new boy. He knew that most people would see Sherlock making a friend as a good thing – Mother and Father certainly had when Sherlock had told them – but Mycroft was no idiot. His brother was clearly completely enamoured with this boy, and even if it was now simply a schoolboy infatuation, someday it could become more, and that would make Sherlock vulnerable. No man, Mycroft vowed, would ever have the opportunity to break his baby brother’s heart. He would see to it.

* * *

Sherlock and Redbeard were already in bed that night when Mycroft came in to read them their bedtime story. Sherlock eagerly handed him _Treasure Island_ , and Mycroft took it and sat down on the edge of the bed, but did not immediately open the book. Instead, he turned to Sherlock and asked, “You really like this David boy, don’t you?”

Sherlock nodded emphatically. Mycroft sighed. “You really should be careful around strangers, Sherlock. They could be dangerous.”

Sherlock frowned, confused. “David isn’t dangerous.”

Mycroft sighed again. “It may seem that way, but when you let people get close to you, you give them the opportunity to hurt you. Do you understand?”

Sherlock nodded slowly, but he was still frowning.

“Someday, Sherlock,” Mycroft said, “You will meet a man who will change your life. Do you understand what I’m saying? This man could hurt you. Your life will never be the same again because of him.” Mycroft looked at Sherlock sternly. “Do you want that?”

Sherlock gulped and shook his head, hugging Redbeard closer.

“Then you should do everything in your power to avoid him.” Mycroft gave Sherlock a long look, and he must have been satisfied with what he saw, because he finally gave a short nod and turned back to the book. “Now, let’s see, where were we? Ah, yes.” Mycroft picked up reading where they had left off the night before, but although it was Sherlock’s favourite book, he didn’t hear a word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
